


In the Present World

by booklover266892



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Also lowkey Mrs. Lovett bashing, Angst, But nothing more than in canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover266892/pseuds/booklover266892
Summary: Sweeney comes home to comfort his wife, who has some worries.
Relationships: Lucy Barker/Sweeney Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In the Present World

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, this will contain Mrs. Lovett bashing, but as this is canon compliant, nothing will be added that isn’t already in canon.

Boots step up stairs, worn by a tall man in a light tan coat and dark tie. He’s grinning widely, and in his hand is a package wrapped in brown paper, tied with a string. He opens the door and the hinge squeaks, announcing his presence. 

Inside a beautiful woman sits, practicing embroidery. Her face lights up, her hand stilling, and she calls out to the entrance of the door, “Benjamin!”

Benjamin Barker rushes to sit down atop the chest next to her, putting his package beside him. The room is mostly bare- he’s never needed much decoration to keep his business afloat. The woman frowns, and asks, “Don’t you think we should get another chair for you?” Benjamin opens his mouth to reassure her he’s fine, but she continues. “I’ve been sitting here for so long, I’m sure you need some time to relax as well.” She rests her hands comfortably on her large, pregnant belly. 

Benjamin stops to ponder, his brow furrowing in a practiced manner. Suddenly, he breaks into a wide smile, clearly having made some sort of revelation. The woman looks fondly upon his expression, as if recalling past memories. Her embroidery is abandoned now, her attention fully diverted to her husband.

“It would certainly be better for thrift, my Lucy dear, if I could ask Mrs. Lovett for a spare chair,” he told her, waiting for an answer. 

Lucy frowns slightly and harrumphs. “Bah, Mrs. Lovett and her thrift! You know, you never used to worry about such things before we became closer to her. I fear she’s infected you too.” She shakes her head in exaggerated disappointment. 

Benjamin lets out a barking laugh. “Infected with thrift! I think such a disease must be a blessing in disguise, sweetheart.” He leans over to peck her lips in comfortable amusement. 

But Lucy isn’t assuaged by his answer, pursing her lips in sudden seriousness. She leans in closer to him, and as if telling a secret, says, “I’ve never been charmed by her fancy airs, and-“ At this her voice breaks and she pauses. “And I’ve noticed she doesn’t seem to like me very much. I think she’s trying to spread rumours or something- a few people around say they’ve heard I’m daft and silly.” At this she shrinks, shoulders curling in. The room‘s atmosphere seems to go cold, suddenly shifting.

Benjamin moves quickly to comfort her, wrapping his arm across her shoulders and holding her. She melts at his touch, leaning into him. He moves his other arm to wrap around her belly, and she smiles weakly. For a moment they sit there, taking in identical breaths together.

In a future world, Benjamin Barker goes by a different name, and he is holding his wife. Lucy Barker’s name is unknown but to two, and she is being held by her husband. And only one of them breathes, in heaving sobs.

But in the present world they are in love, and they are naive.


End file.
